Chocolate
by 93DarkRose
Summary: Light doesn't like Chocolate Cakes, that is until Ryuuzaki shows him how good Chocolate can be LxLight
1. Chocolate

Do I look like I own Death Note? I can't even speak English correctly, Umm, In other words, I do not own Death Note

* * *

Written By

AnimeFanPR

* * *

_How many days has it been since I'm handcuffed to this Sweet-Freak ?_

That was the interrogate that was always on Raito's mind. Only 15 days since they were handcuffed and already sharing alongside Ryuuzaki was a nightmare.

It was not the fact that He didn't stop accusing him of being Kira, It was not the fact that he was all day on his computer or making phone calls. It wasn't the fact that Ryuuzaki didn't sleep. It was the fact that he didn't eat normal food.

" Ryuuzaki, Could we get something to eat, I'm starving "

Raito felt humiliated by basically be pleading to the skinny inspector to let him have something to eat. But, if he didn't tell him then he would probably die from hunger.

" Raito-kun, Besides sweets, chocolates, cakes, strawberries, sugar and coffee and rice there's nothing else here "

Ryuuzaki bit his thumb and looked innocently at Raito.

" So are you gonna eat ? "

Raito mentally did a list of what he could eat. Sweets: Not his type, Chocolates: It wasn't food, Cakes: He didn't wanted to eat cake at the moment, Strawberries: He would die of starvation. Sugar: Hell no, Coffee: That wasn't eatable. Nothing left, Oh yeah Rice

" I think I have some rice "

Raito followed as Ryuuzaki led him to the kitchen. He hoped Ryuuzaki hasn't touched the rice. God knows the amount of sugar he will put in the rice. When they got to the kitchen Ryuuzaki took some rice and fish out of the Microwave and some Chocolate flavored Cake of the refrigerator. Raito took a seat besides Ryuuzaki and eyed the content in his plate carefully.

_" It's worth to give it a shot "_

Slowly perhaps Fearfully Raito tasted the rice. It wasn't bad, In fact it was pretty good. He eyed L to see him eating a distasteful looking piece of cake. He couldn't bear it anymore.

" Geez! Ryuuzaki, Have you eve thought about having normal food "

L looked as Light was fuming over he strange eating habits. It was not like he was interested in normal food. Since he was a child he ate sweets and sugar and tried to avoid sleep at all cost. Rice and Fish, He tried that, He just didn't remember when was it the last time that he have put a piece of something besides sugar in his mouth.

" Ok, How about I eat of that disgusting cake if you eat some of this good-looking rice "

L nodded in agreement and they proceeded to change plates. Raito waited patiently til Ryuuzaki pick up the spoon with some rice on it. He watched with attention as Ryuuzaki chewed and swallowed the food. Deciding to have enough, Light took the spoon out of Ryuuzaki's hands and picked a piece of cake.

" Man, This looks disgusting. I hate Chocolate cakes "

However in order to please the funny-looking man, He brought the piece of cake to his mouth. He almost puked at the taste, It was just...Too sweet. Raito dropped the spoon and tried his best to not spill it over. When he finished swallowing the last piece of cake he looked at Ryuuzaki to see him leaning in.

His heart beat increased as Ryuuzaki got closer and closer. He tried to stay calm and control his breathing but the other man was so close to him he cloud feel his breath coming closer to his face.

THUMP!

THUMP!

THUMP!

Raito's eyes opened with shock as Ryuuzaki connected his lips with his. At the beginning he tried to pushed his thoughts of wrongness away, But he finally gave in. He was human and the flesh was weak.

Even though he wouldn't admit when Ryuuzaki pulled away He missed the sensation of his soft lips covering his own, His heart was beating even more faster than before, Realizing the awful situation that have just taken place, Raito stood up and confronted Ryuuzaki, blushing.

" What the hell was that Ryuuzaki!! "

L observed the man and tried to hold a laugh from coming out of him.

" I was just taking the chocolate off your lips "

Raito relaxed a little

" I think Chocolate Cakes aren't that bad, I'm gonna have to take another piece, if you don't mind ?

" Oh no, Raito-kun, Please just go ahead "

* * *

I know it sucks but hey this is my first time writing yaoi, I love LxLight or RaitoxRyuuzaki as you rather called it they are my OTP!!! 


	2. Curiosity

Disclaimer: I forfeit the ownership of Death Note It doesn't belong to me LOL

Historia Por

AnimeFanPR

* * *

Raito always wondered.

What would happen if Ryuuzaki isn't in his thinking position, Cold he think straight? Would he even act as a Detective ?

According to Ryuuzaki himself, Sitting in some kind of fetal position helped him to explore his brain a 100. So, What if once, Just once, He was forced to thought on his feet, and with his back straight.

Matsuda was with Misa in some random photo shoot, MR. Yagami was at home with his family, Aizowa was also at home with his daughter and Watari was signed off the computer. They were alone. This was the perfect opportunity.

" Say Ryuuzaki-kun, I been thinking all day, You see there's something I want to do. But, I don't know if I should, Besides it's also kind of risky "

Ryuuzaki Turned his attention to Raito and as usual he bit his thumb, Much to Raito's annoyance.

" Well, The Raito I know wouldn't let something bother him, as risky as it could be "

A small smile crept into Raito's lips, Maybe it was worth give it a shot.

Using the chain that tied them together Raito pushed Ryuuzaki to the wall and stick his knee in between the panda-eyed detective, trying to get a reaction. Seeing no Reaction he pushed his knee up a little higher and leaned closer to L's face, So close, Their lips were barely touching.

" Oh God! "

It came from Ryuuzaki's mouth and it sounded more like a moan, He closed his eyes and tried to think clearly. It was not the fact that he wasn't curling into a ball, or that his thumb wasn't in his mouth. What was making it so hard to think, it was Raito.

Light laughed and pressed his lips to the older man, Roughly Light's hand started wandering through the black-haired shirt, He touched his nipples while he inserted his tongue in his mouth.

' Shit Ryuuzaki think. Think! Damn it! '

Not even 10 tons of sugar could get Ryuuzaki back to his normal senses, He was far lost in a pair of lips, hands, and a Knee pressing in his now hard member. Deciding to give in L pulled at Raito's hair and deepened the kiss, touching Raito's ass.

Light pulled away, cleaned his lips with the back of his hand and looked down at the obvious bulge in L's pants.

" You better take that down "

" Was that what you wanted to figure out ?"

Light nodded

" Yes, and I see that you can't think straight pressed against a wall "

L was annoyed really annoyed, pushing at the chain he dragged Light to the bathroom.

He turned on the shower and pushed Raito in, with his clothes on. He however, got naked and got in.

He kissed Raito this time, violently, brutally. Raito was in heaven. Ryuuzaki's naked erection pressing against him and the hot water running towards their bodies, It was too much, But, it was worth it. He was panting when L pulled away, Panting and moaning.

" You, Take care of that "

Raito happily got on his knee's and completed his job, After all He got what he wanted. Ryuuzaki wasn't even thinking, Nor did he at this moment. All they could think of was the incredible pleasure of each other's bodies.

" Where were you guys ? "

Both naked men's turned around to see Raito's father standing there, waiting for them

" Oh Shit !"

" This is your fault Light "

Light heard L whispered

" We're screwed "

* * *

I'm sorry about grammar errors, Since people were asking if I was going to continue this, I decided to please them And I'm even thinking about making this a series of one shots, I just love Light and L They're so awesome. Hope you liked it and Thank you for reading 


	3. Kira

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note

First I want to clear something , this is a bunch of one shots, Individuals they are not related to each other The second chapter has nothing to do with the first one Just to let things clear.

**WARNING!! ANGST AHEAD**

* * *

**Kira**

L dedicated his life to find Kira and bring him down. He knew it wasn't going to be an easy job.

What he didn't expect it was that Light it was going to be Kira, He was his first ever friend, And someone who he trusted. But, He couldn't lie to himself everything pointed to Light as Kira

Sometime he wonders how was it possible to change from the intelligent, genuine friend he knew called Light Yagami to a heartless assassin who could fool the law so easily and who was trying to kill L, A murderer called Kira. It was hard to believe that both were the same person.

Now as he is falling to the floor, all he remembers is his foolishness, He mess with the enemy and let things got emotionally involved and now he was dealing with the consequences, Falling, So close to the ground.

When he fell he couldn't almost feel anything, But one thing he could clearly feel was pain, Not from any bone in his body but from his heart.

He handled Light his heart to take care of it and in the end after all they went through together, He shattered his miserable heart into pieces. Like he didn't care, throwing away so many time where they were friends, Throwing away the memories of his first love, Ryuuzaki, L Ryuuga, Whichever the name he was the same person Light Fell in love with.

In the end only a fool would let his feelings get in the way to getting what he really wants, L was a complete fool. He didn't pursuit Kira 100 because he was sure it was Light. Yet he felt as he could change who he was. Maybe for the sake of love.

Light was merciless, He always dreamed about seeing this with his own eyes, L defeated before him in his last moments.

However, it was not as he expected. Seeing Ryuuzaki fall brought something to his heart, He felt a sudden pain inside and his throat

fell dry. He catched L before he fell completely to the floor.

Only one thing went through both males mind

WHY?

WHY? Why did Light have to be Kira, Why couldn't he just give it away and be happy with the person who loved him the most.

WHY?Why did he have to be L, Why couldn't there be any other way to end this without having to kill someone who you just love so much.

_' Light, I knew it But, I...'_

He knew it but he refused to believe it because he had trust in Light. He had confidence he could get through this. Because the pathetic excuse that he loved him.

Now as Light was in his last moment he could see it, His spirit L, He was with him all along. That is Light's only regret meeting, killing, and loving L. It's the only thing he regrets Because he is not gonna have a second chance and Sorrow is what fills his life. Loneliness

Because of Kira, That's why


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, Well I wanted to say that I'm taking a break from this fic because I have received like 9 flames in the last 2 days for my spelling and grammar, I might as well get a beta reader or just dedicate to Spanish fics, I wanna say thank you to everyone who had supported my bad grammar til now. No worry either I come back with perfect grammar or I'll never update again LOL!. It' been wonderful sharing my twisted mind and bad grammar with you Bye, Bye

Take care of your self's!


End file.
